The Love Life Of Yuki Nagato
by MullerCherry
Summary: The Final part of The Epic Trilogy: After the fatal accident, Kyon and Koizumi travel back in time to save Yuki. And the only way to bring her back to her "Real Self" is to make her fall in love with Kyon all over again, And a whole lot more. -KyonxYuki-
1. The Red Ribbon

**The Love Life Of Yuki Nagato**

_The Story of the Past 2 stories in 1 Paragraph! Nagato becomes a human, Her and Kyon fall in love over time. Time passes, they kiss, She gains new emotions. Fall's deeper in love. Haruhi becomes jealous, Yuki calls of the relationship, and it crushes her beyond imagination. As they make up, Yuki's childhood "Old Flame" Keade Tsukiko, appears, pretending to befriend Yuki and Kyon. Jealousy and backstabbing ensue. Before Keade finally snaps, Kidnaps Kyon, Yuki finds them on the Apartment roof. Yuki falls after the space around them fragments for some reason. She dies from the 30ft fall..._

_

* * *

_

**The Love Life Of Yuki Nagato**

**Chapter 1: The Red Ribbon**

As I stood before older Mikuru, the tumultuous times before our fated meeting seemed to be in stasis. The everlasting grievance and pity I force upon myself was a weight well lifted from my shoulders, even though I kneeled only 6ft above the love of my life.

Knowing I could of prevented it was the worst, after our argument in the park, we barely spoke, we were ashamed of ourselves, we let ourselves down when in reality the situation at hand could have been dealt with in a much more efficient manner.

Sure, we had problems, every couple does, and still to this sunny day, I think of Keade. I think of how that changed it all. I remember that day faintly, she invited me outside. She covered her face with a scarf, pretending she was cold, which at face value was believable, the day was bitter and harsh. The cold ate away at you, so I greed to go with her, but I clicked, when she refused to fully open her eyes. She stayed in a squint, pretending to be either tired or confused. Either are the same to me. When she removed the scarf, and opened her eyes, I wasn't to fond of black pulsating veins and eyes. And then a ridiculously hard blow to my head, and I was out...

Pretty damn terrifying.

Mikuru stood above me, her eyes filled with grief and regret as she bent down to talk to me, holding tight in her hand a red ribbon, already tied in a knot for a small wrist.

Before she spoke, the Grave marked with Nagato's name seemed ever more familiar.

I could almost hear the epic orchestral music as Mikuru opened her mouth, another adventure, some time travel, another form of mental torture that I could be subjected into, and only one question remained: what could it be?

"Kyon, I need to ask you something, something which could very shape the future of 6 billion people...Something you need to think long, and hard about."

She took off her glasses rather quickly, chewing on the end of them as she paused, giving a rather slow sigh and she removed the glasses from her mouth, and tucked them away in her brown leather bag.

"Do you want to save Miss Nagato's life?"

_Epic indeed._

I sprang to my feet in excitement, the adrenaline and the pure ecstasy hearing those words to much to bear, my coat fell from my shoulders next to Yuki's grave, narrowly missing the yellow roses Haruhi left for her, tied with a yellow bow, and the Armband for the SOS brigade. More on Haruhi later.

She let out a small smile, before raising her hand, signalling movement towards her, and from the tree behind her, came before us.

Koizumi.

He walked over, a rather annoyed face, his jacket slung over his shoulder. As he got to Mikuru's side, he looked at Yuki's grave.

"...It never quite sink's in, despite the hundreds of times I've seen this...It still...It still hurts."

I drifted slightly while Koizumi was talking, but then almost like lightning, my eyes open and mouth mouth opened a while after, still reeling from what had transpired in the last few seconds.

"Hundreds of times? What _are_ you on about?"

Mikuru looked at Koizumi, and the looked was returned, the two of them nodding at one another, almost like in those action movies in the cinema, before the good guy's to on a dangerous mission, or before some cataclysmic event.

Koizumi dropped to his ass, placing his hands behind him, and he tilted his head, letting his hair drift over his eyes.

"156 times. 156 time's me and you, have travelled back in time, with Mikuru as our guide. To try and save Yuki. Each time, we failed, and are forced to watch from the ground, her fall, and land at our feet. I am Sorry, Kyon, for being so harsh in y description, but you need to be ready. I've said the exact same thing to you 156 times. And each time your reaction is the same. Your going to say.."

Koizumi Spoke a millisecond before me.

"Hold on Koizumi!"

"Hold on Koizumi!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, smiling. As he leaned forward, undoing his tie.

"Still make's me laugh..."

Hmph. Cocky as always, good to see nothing had changed yet.

"But, Wait Koizumi...Back in time, save Yuki?"

They both nodded in unison. This was serious.

"Each time, you made a fatal mistake. This time, I'm hoping it will be different, I have a plan, but I sorry...I cant tell you what awaits ahead of us, apart form the fact I'm getting pissed of repeating the same game over, and over again.."

He looked over to Yuki's grave before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small chess piece.

The Queen.

Before walking past me, placing his hand on my shoulder. Pushing down on me. I was still grieving, in my own way, of course. Yuki would not of wanted me a wreck. Not after everything that happened, it was imply a waste of time being like that. Moping around, feeling sorry for myself.

Although in my world, I have time travelling friends. Haruhi, who was essentially god, and Espers. So I guess I had it easy compared to other folk.

He placed me piece under Haruhi's flowers.

"Haruhi has created 400 closed spaces. More than ever. I have every single esper on the planet fighting the celestials. But know this..."

He turned to me. Slowly, rather serious...

"This is the last shot we get at saving Yuki. If this fails, I need to return to my post and fight the Celestials. Unlike them, humans and espers are Mortal beings, when we travel back in time, they are none the wiser, they simply repeat the same actions to destroy the celestials. Same attacks, same pattern, and after a while, the celestials, who are immortal, and unaltered by the effect of time travel begin to catch on and kill my people...That is why I need to return and tell them, before the closed spaces take over. Kyon..."

He took a deep breath, before placing his hand on Yuki's headstone. Looking down at it, the grass growing on top. The tributes, and what I came for today. Her Key.

The key to her book, I never read it, it was called

"Yuki Nagato's Emotion's"

The book she kept to herself, this book she worked on for months and months..

She teased me about what it contained. About what she wrote. So I got the key, and made myself decide to read it. As painful as it will be. It seemed right.

Mikuru stood up, holding out the tied red ribbon to me, before clutching in in her hands. Painted nails in a crimson red as usual.

She leaned forward, placing her hand on my shoulder. As she tied the ribbon again around my wrist, removing her hand and placing them around my left wrist.

"This goes against all protocol. This is wrong on the outside."

She looked up, winking. With a fun loving Asahina hiding deep inside her eyes, mischievous to the core.

"But on the inside, it's right."

I can remember the confusion, as this Red ribbon...

"It's a TPDD...Used for time travel, even between dimensions. We need to use it in it's physical form. Yuki would detect intruders into her current dimension with little effort. And, without knowing who it was, she would close our Dimension space. Just out of safety for herself, and Haruhi. Deleting us from existence."

I shrugged rather cockily.

"Merh, I've had worse."

He continued...

"This TPDD renders us untraceable. We can enter. But we cannot get out, once your in, your in. Much like sliding down a boiling hot fireman's pole. Rather painful go get down. Nigh on impossible to get back up."

"Good comparison"

"Shut up..."

Mikuru stood up slowly, lifted her bag up as she finished tying the ribbon on my arm.

"Now, I need to go and tell my Younger self what to do, Through the form of a note. She cannot know of me, do you understand, Kyon?"

I nodded, as I felt droplet's of rain fall on me from the darkening clouds over the Cemetery. Then birds returned to the trees, and the rain became more frequent.

Mikuru and Koizumi both drew umbrella's as the rain began to stop, and blew them open, Koizumi covering me too, as Mikuru disappeared beyond the gate, towards North High school.

"Get under."

I got under, feeling like an idiot, it wasn't even Rain-

It began to rain, heavy and violent, as I ran to grab the key form Yuki's grave.

I grabbed it, and tucked it under my jacket. At Koizumi stood up, stretching his hand's in the air, swaying the umbrella, causing my right side to get drenched in the heavy rain that pounded down onto the ground.

"Time for us to go."

Only now I realised what was going to happen. IF this went right, we would save Yuki's life. We can rewrite history itself, we can bring someone back from the dead. This was too much..

"Tug on the Ribbon 2 times."

I looked at him.

"_Really?_"

A rather stupid way of time travelling, if I must say.

He nodded with a smile on his face, which was rather rare for such a time.

I tugged it on it twice, before Koizumi uttered the words.

"Sector 44 Transmission 55, Interference."

In a simple second. We were outside North high. The sun was in the sky, the Cherry Blossom was falling.

Koizumi turned to me, Raising an eyebrow.

"You might feel slightly ill, with it being your first Dimension hop, it's a strange feeling"

My head was in pieces, the change of scenery, getting my bearings. It would be a nightmare trying to get used to this.

As we would out from the cluster of bushes, Koizumi stopped and held my shoulder. Looking at me with fierce eyes.

"We are the only version of ourselves in this dimension, I have replaced our current selves with us. But that does not mean we control ourselves too. In a manner of speaking. For example; If I die now, That's it, I never exist when you return to the future. Same for you, and Yuki.."

I nodded, understanding that in this dimension, anything can happen, and anything will happen. The Invisible Asphyxiation of the dimension already beginning to take it's toll, the world around me seemed surreal, I believed to to be fake...Such a feeling...

"It's just temporal sickness, give it a few minutes Kyon, we need to fi-"

"Found her..."

At the bottom of the hill, turning the corner next to the train tracks, The sun gleaming of the rim of her glasses, her books in her hand as she walked up to the school gate, emotionless. The blank, Void eyes of only one girl. One girl who we were here to save.

_Yuki Nagato_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I deleted this story, and touched up on it, removing most errors before Re-Uploading, although I'm not 100%. And Yes, this is the sequel to "Tame Shiru" And yes, this one is more sexually orientated. Bear with it guys :)

_MullerCherry._


	2. Magic

**The Love Life Of Yuki Nagato**

**Chapter 2: Magic**

Strangely enough, Yuki walked up to us. Stoic, cold and calm. Her body did not retain it's lively glow as it did in my dimension, instead she was paler, physically understated, and plain. Whilst I could never undermine her as a whole.

This simply was not the Yuki I loved. No.

It seems almost stupid, that I am even here, Yuki had some Evil Time-Cracking Nemesis, that simply had to come and ruin all of this, Worst of all, I cant even remember the time leading up to Yuki's death.

Oh well, It doesn't matter now, I'm here, and I'm going to stop this foolishness, Stop Keade, And save Yuki, With or without Koizumi.

She walked up to me and Koizumi, who were rather withdrawn in our social attempts with her, letting her utter the first word.

"Morning"

Monotone, Rather cute, but dull too. This Yuki was a far cry from the one I knew. But she was still the Girl, Well, Woman I loved. And when I say woman, I mean Alien. Strange huh?

I felt as if speaking was forbidden to her, how was I supposed to know what to say? I could create a time paradox, a rift, an anomaly, End the Universe as we know it in a manner of seconds. But I guess that mean's nothing compared to saving Yuki, who in my mind, could halt such an Apocalypse with a simple flick of her magic finger.

"Morning"

Simple, sharp and warm as always, and so far, no strange object's falling from the sky, no bubbling lava or lightning cracks in the sky, but a simple Robin bird fluttering overheard, chirping merrily as Yuki walked closer.

Koizumi rested his chin on my shoulder, Speaking quietly into my ear, not letting Yuki hear.

"Say what you want...So far time is stretched, were in a blank space, Emptiness.."

"What are you on about?.."

"Much like in a Video game, where you can do what you want without fear of consequences."

I nodded with a simple Ok.

"Figures you would relate to that"

I dug my hand's into my pockets, My sleeves lifting up, letting the tail end of the Red ribbon tickle my wrist, IT was warm to my wrist, a sunny glow almost. Most likely because we just hopped through space and time..

Koizumi looked down at my wrist, Looking at Yuki right after, Her eyes widening to my horror! Since when does she?-

She gave me a look. Her eyes wide, and..I felt sheer pain rivet down my back, the look was mortifying, as she turned to me. It was just...Horrifying...

"Kyon?...W..What?"

Yuki sniffed 2 times rather loudly for a few seconds, trying to find the origin of the situation. And the rest? Well...She found the Ribbon...And Umm...

In an instant, the world turned Grey, the sky dimmed, and time stopped. The gentle leaves of the trees above us stood in time. Ever aging and never dying.

"Trespassers. You used a Time and Plane device to enter this Dimension. You will Explain."

Koizumi looked horrified, What the hell?

"Koizumi, What's happening?"

He turned to me, undoing his tie in a hurried fashion whilst staring at Yuki as she spoke.

"Both of you, Identified. You are normal...Your DNA Structure is a perfect match...Explain this.."

Koizumi looked down...Unbuttoning his shirt down 2 buttons.

He ruffled his hair and placed his tie around his shoulders, Almost as if he was a delinquent...To my surprise.

"Remember Me? Yuki?..."

Yuki lowered her guard, and stepped back, Almost as she was...Surprised?...

What the hell is going on here?...

Koizumi turned to me, it was like he was...A new person, I could barely tell it was him, a few ruffles of his hair and an unbuttoned shirt does not seem like much, but his aura, his personality, it was so different.

"2 Day's ago, Kyon, I approached Yuki dressed as I am. During that time, I altered my DNA through Space and Time manipulation, for a few minutes, I was another being. I approached her, and said that when I next appear, It will only be in the most extreme situation, my knowledge of her, and her alien heritage was easily enough to make her agree. And when the time that I next showed, I said that she must listen to me. I understand how powerful Yuki is, But not even she could know It was me. She was intrigued to who I was, and now I'm here...Things get interesting."

"Why? I thought you knew what happened?"

He looked towards me, struggling against the thick air of the Grey space.

"This has never happened before Kyon...Never before in this mission has Yuki seen the TPDD..."

Shit...

"But! Shouldn't we be dead then?"

Yuki stood in silence, looking at me and Koizumi, turning her head to each of us as we began talking. For the first time in history, the Android Yuki...Didn't know what was going on.

"I'm not sure, But we need to find Mikuru and tell her, or more so ask her what is going on. This is ridiculous..."

Yuki released us from the Grey area. Dropping us to the ground with a rather loud thud. And me and Koizumi wriggled on the ground, barely amassing the strength to lift ourselves off the ground.

"Move, Koizumi!"

"For god sake will you get away from me Kyon, I cant even get up!"

Yuki walked closer towards us, and surprisingly, Held out both hand's for us to grab.

Helping us stand? Since when does Yuki ever touch any living thing?

We promptly grabbed her outstretched arm, as she lifted us up with ease and poise. And as we dusted ourselves off, Yuki began to speak as she walked next to us, through the black school gates.

"I apologize. You must relay to me your intentions and reason's for entering this dimension. I trust, though. You have removed Yourselves from this dimension?"

Koizumi Nodded, Buttoning his shirt back up and smoothing his hair back down as Yuki walked infront of us and turned around.

"Please, Come to the clubroom to discuss this."

We both nodded as Yuki walked away without a single goodbye, she entered the school. And did not even look at us again as she walked away through the school corridor.

Koizumi turned to me.

"Mikuru is, or should be in school now, we need to find her. And tell her what happened."

Being with the old Nagato was a welcome change, i'll admit. Knowing she was around to protect us all was a very welcome fact. No matter how she showed it, or told us about it, I knew deep down. She cared for us, but she was just unable to show it. She, at this time was barely grasping the concept of emotion. And today was the day we talked about it in the clubroom. Today was the day she invited me around her apartment. And today was the day it all changed.

But Koizumi had a better Idea...Supposedly.

"Adapting to a current situation and not outwardly showing concern is something I've gotten better at, But this time it's a struggle. This is different. You were not supposed to show that Red Ribbon to her. But you did...So I'm kinda' confused, and worried about what else might happen"

"So...If I paid enough attention to Mikuru...We created another time branch?"

"Precisely"

As me and Koizumi entered the school. The smell of wooden varnish hit Koizumi pretty hard, turning his face to disgust as he hurried up the stairs toward's the clubroom, so speak to Mikuru, and No doubt, Haruhi. Who would be Sexually Harassing, or Sexually Belittling Haruhi in some shape or form...

Koizumi entered the clubroom slowly, creaking the door open, and as it opened ever more, the screams got much..Much louder.

"Suzumiya-Sa-!"

Koizumi slammed the door shut, his face red, hot and flustered.

"What is it?"

The turned to me in amazement.

"They. Are. Huge"

Figures, on the face lies a pleasant guy, but we all know Koizumi underneath all this gentleman-like face, lies the very soul of every man in the universe. Pervertedness.

We waited outside for around 3 Minutes in silence, watching the bird's flying overhead. The time almost slowed to a crawl. The ticking of the above clock almost hypnotising as I tried to guess if a second was truly just a second.

Weird, I know.

"It's Weird, Kyon...Yuki was completely unaware of us at first. It kind of make's me feel happy."

"How come?"

"She could of killed us in a fraction of a second. Yet we convinced her not to, we have her trust and loyalty...The loyalty of the strongest, fiercest, yet...Calmest person I know..."

"Well, I've seen her fight before..."

"Eh? When?"

"Ages ago, Ryoko Asakura was an Alien, As you know, they fought one another. Yuki was impaled by around 8 Metal poles that Asakura threw at her. Blood was every were, Yet she showed no signs of pain, and won the fight almost instantly...But.."

"But what?"

"She jumped into the poles to protect me..."

A few more awkward minutes passed, Before Koizumi spoke.

"It's pretty quiet inside of that room...Mikuru was screaming her lungs out a few second's ago.."

Koizumi gently pushed the door open, revealing inside the room. A warm glow reflecting fro the polished table, steaming cup's of tea.

The buzzing atmosphere of the room was killed in an instant, the life was gone. It reeked of more Time travel caused rubbish.

But in the corner, Sat one Timid, withdrawn.

Yuki Nagato.

"Kyon, This is a time-Rip, It's normal, Hopping between dimensions...Isn't easy, time get's stuck, much like a record, time will catch up to us. In around...Say..3 Minutes?.."

Yuki turned to us both, shutting her book rather aggressively.

"As I thought. You caused the Space and time Decay. We have exactly 175 Second's before the Time Matrix return's. Please explain the current situation to me."

"Why are you here? And why did the other 2 leave?"

"Suzumiya-San and Mikuru, Despite the power they possess were unable to detect or fight against the Time Shift, I was prepared, Due to my meeting with both of you. Disaster averted."

Koizumi never really spoke to Yuki, But when He did, the result's were amazing, such as now..

"But How did you stop it?"

"Magic"

Yuki looked at him. Not laughing. Was she being serious?...

"Ugh...Kyon, It's your job to tell her...Tell her everything, but be ready for what happens..."

"What could happen?"

He leaned closer to me, cupping my ear.

"Yuki could return to her human state, with all her memories. Thing's will be right as rain and we can carry on with our mission. Or...Time itself could tear in half...Your call."

Ugh...

Here we go I guess. Were going to revert time. Crack open Yuki's future.

Tell her everything.

Me and Her.

Keade.

Her Death...

Let's just hope it goes right...

**A/N: Total filler chapter here, I'm simply finding it hard to write as hard as I have before, Lot'sa stuff on my mind. But some review's would of course, as you all know cheer me right up. Thank's for Reading, And I promise the "Plot" of the story will be revealed next chapter.**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. Butterfly Preview

Yuki sat in the chair. A firm metal clank as she leaned forward, observing my body language as I sat opposite her.

Her eyes rather sombre. Her frame relaxed and her lips as closed as ever. It almost seemed like she just didn't care anymore. Everyone had a hard time telling how Yuki felt, knowing what was running through her head, But since the beginning, I've always had that small ability to tell. It was totally mutual, She knew I could tell how she felt, But she said nothing.

Of course she didn't "Feel" as we do. But all living thing's have an opinion. A "Gut Feeling" or just a sense of right and wrong. And Yuki was the proud owner of all of them.

"Yuki...We need to discuss something. You must not interrupt me, and you must believe me."

She remained still, but I could tell she wanted me to proceed, her eyes darting down to my lip's as I spoke.

"Today, In around...3 Minutes, Your Data over mind will send you a message. A life changing message. You are going to be a test subject of sorts. A Guinea Pig, an experiment."

She continued listening, clasping her hand's on her lap.

"Emotion's. A human life. Hate, Jealousy, sympathy, joy...Love"

To my amazement, she continued listening. She almost seemed like, she didn't want to know, or..She didn't care?

"But, the thing is. Me and Koizumi know what happens. And...well. In the future, bad thing's happen. When your a human, That is. So we travelled back in time to stop them. But time and time again we have failed. Until this time, thing's are different."

Yuki's eye's darted toward's me, A wave of sadness hit me the instant she gazed into my eyes. The same eyes I once cherished...

She began to speak to me...

"A Referential time reversal paradox. The replacement of my Spiritual being with the Mental being of me other dimensional self...Impressive."

She blinked and held her eyes shut for around 5 Seconds, before opening them again, slightly surprised, before she removed her glasses, and placed them on the table, and she began to breath heavy...Her arms dropped down...

She looked up at me, and for a second, I saw her eye, the same Brown eye...

"You...Were right.."

I looked at her, sensing change. She seemed to be becoming...Human, again...Was it working? Her speech seemed to flow slightly, once more...

And to my amazement, She...Said something so Human...So fast, So fluent...

"For 23 Years. I have surveyed Haruhi. I have kept watch over her for all of my life. I was created for the sole purpose of watching over her. And do you know how it feel's? To have such a small, insignificant...Task of sorts."

"Nagat-"

"I'm surprised. With you, and Koizumi for doing this...It's something, I never expected...No matter how outwardly I showed my emotions. Which was...Never...I always thought well of you all. Please understand that.."

I continued letting her speak, as her head fell forward, hand's unclasping as she grabbed her head in pain.

"I'm...So grateful for what you are doing to me...This change is supposed to happen whilst I'm sleeping...But, I guess this will...Suffice.."

She leaned over further, letting out sharp piercing groans of agony, as I darted towards her, aiding her.

I pulled her head to my shoulder, grabbing her hand as she writhed in pain. The echoes of her screams drowned away by the bell, ringing to signal the end of school, the ringing seemed to stop too soon, as Nagato scream echoed throughout.

_Hearing Yuki Nagato scream. Is the single most horrifying thing. I have heard._

Her body twitched and jolted, Tear's streamed from the lightly illuminated face as she clutched, on my sleeve, Pulling me closer.

She was stuck in between humanoid and human, as she turned her head up, terms running down the side of her nose...

"_Kyon?...I...Is that...You?"_


End file.
